The war
by Azaia Shimazaki
Summary: The war happened in Aqua planet; AU
1. Chapter 1

**Good to see you all mina this will be a story about a war.**

**I hope you all love it.**

* * *

><p><em>One day in a far place called Aqua planet there was a war between the aquiline and the humans. The humans wanted to take the planet.<em>

_"You must stay here dear." Mum said scary_

_"But mum I want to go with you." I said sadly _

_"No you must say here it's a war not a game." Mum said angry_

_*A bomb sound * Kira was so scary from that sound then she huge her mother and said_

_"I am so afraid from that sound I don't__ want you to go." I said scary_

_"Don't worry you will be all right." Mum said_

_Then Kira's mum go to the war and she try to help her family and her planet always be all right like she said to her daughter. _

_Kira heard someone coming she was so scary _

_"H..hi is any one here." I said scary_

_"Yes, can you help me please?"_

_"Who said that?" I said _

_"My name is Tenma." little boy said_

_"You are a little boy." I said _

_"Yes, can you help me please? When the bomb bombed the rocks fell on me."Tenma said_

_"I will help you." I said_

_"Thank you, what is you name" Tenma said happily_

_"My name is Kira nice to meet you." I said Happily_

_"Nice to meet you too" Tenma said_

_"But you look like you are not from here. Right?" I said_

_"Yes, I am not from Aqua planet I am from the Earth planet."Tenma said_

_"How do you came here?" I said_

_"I entered a bag for someone who was coming here." Tenma said_

_"Let's try to go out from this place." I said_

_"I don't think that there is a way to go out from this place." Tenma said _

_*Bomb sound* _

_Kira and Tenma screamed._

_"We must go out now."I said_

_" I am with you."Tenma said_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it and lease live review <em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait for me Kira." Tenma said

"Ohhh...Come on Tenma we must hurry up." I said

"I am trying but there are many big rocks here. I don't know how you move so fast like that!" Tenma said angrily

"Ohhh...Humans. Can you stop please?" I said

"Okay but can we take a rest pweeeeeeeeez?" Tenma said

"ohhh...mmmmm okay. " I said

"Thank you." Tenma said

*After ten secs maybe less *

"I am so hungry." Tenma said

"Wait I will see if I have some food in my bag or no." I said

"I hope you will found because I am so hungry." Tenma said

"Me too, oh I found some donut and a big bottle of water." I said

"Thank goodness cause I was going to say I want to drink." Tenma said

"Really okay let's start eating." I said

"And drinking... What?" Tenma said

*While eating *

"Do you hear this sound?" I said

"Hear what? Oh you mean the sound of the stomach yes. why?"Tenma said

"cause it's not from me and not from you the there is some one is here." I said

"Really hi there I am Tenma and she is Kira we have some food you can eat with us." Tenma said

"stop stupid it can be a murderer."I said

"No don't say that. Come on come and eat with us." Tenma said

"I said stop he will come and eat us not with us." I said in a scared voice

* Then appeared a young boy from the Earth *

"Waw how cute you are." I said happily

"He will come and eat us right Kira?" Tenma said

"I was kidding. Then what is your name?" I said

"My name is Shinsuke." the little boy said

"How do you came here?" Tenma said

"I saw Tenma going in to the bag then I was going o see where he will go and I enter the bage to see where Tenma will go." Shinsuke said

"Ohh I understand now." I said

" Ohh yes...can you replay what you have said now." Tenma said

" He was following you do you understand." I said

"Yes, I understand...Maybe" Tenma said

* Kira and Shinsuke fall down *

"Tenma what did you understand?" I said

"Ohh let me think yes I understand that he was following me to know where am I going." Tenma said

"Then what you didn't understand?" I and Shinsuke said

"I don't know :)."Tenma said

"Really!"I and Shinsuke said

"Can I eat?"Shinsuke said

"Of course." I and Tenma said

* * *

><p>Thank you mina for reading and please review and have a nice day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"When you end your food we will continue walking out." I said

"Okay I want to drink." Tenma said

"I was talking to Shinsuke" I said

"Ohh."Tenma said

"I end my food." Shinsuke said

"Then let's go out." I said

"I want to go to the toilet." Tenma said

"Okay come with me I will tell you where is the toilet." I said

"Thank you very much." Tenma said

"Shinsuke stay here and don't go any where okay." I said

"okay." Shinsuke said

"Come on tenma." I said happily

"okay." Tenma said

"I will wait here in the dark." Shinsuke said

"It's not dark." I said

"I know, it' for effect." Shinsuke said

"Really,okay" I said surprised

"Can any one help me please?" A little boy said

"Who said that?" Shinsuke said in a scared sound

"It's me." The same little boy said

"Ohh...I saw you now ohh how the rock came on you like that?" Shinsuke said

"The bomb exploded. My name is Shindou nice to meet you." Shindou said

"Ohh... Nice to meet you too." Shinsuke said happily

"You are here alone?" Shindou said happily

"Yes I mean no there are two persons." Shinsuke said in a shaking voice

"We are back oh. Who are you?" I said

"His name is Shindou it's nice that you meet him." Shinsuke said

" my name is Tenma and she is..." Tenma said

"And my name is Kira nice to met you too. you can come with us out from this place."

I said happily

"Okay I will come." Shindou said happily

"Yay we are now five." Tenma said

"No we are four me, Shinsuke, shindo and you." I said

"Ohh, that's embarrassing." Tenma said

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kira and shindou and Tenma and Shinsuke laughed

"Now le's continue our mission." Tenma said happily.


End file.
